Secret Admiration
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: What if Astrid found Hiccup to be the smallest bit attractive? What if she didn't in any way belittle him? What if she ... followed him when he went to Raven Point? AU. Hicstrid eventually.


Astrid stared at Hiccup as his father belittled him in from of the entire village, and she had to smother a laugh when he made the comment on everyone being on the pudgy side. Her gaze softened a little when she saw the disheartened look on his face as his dad walked away, not bothering to listen to what his own son had to say. _Again._

She ignored him as he walked away, just to prevent her from being seen as soft by her peers, shallow it may be, but this was a Viking island, if you were weak you'd get slaughtered. The only reason Hiccup survived this long was because of his ingenuity and his _incredible _speed. Even she, Astrid, the perfect Viking, would admit that Hiccup was very fast.

When everyone walked off to the docks or their own houses, Astrid sneakily made her way up to Hiccup's house, she again stopped herself from laughing at Gobber's attempt to cheer him up, but her smile was washed away when she heard Hiccups comment._ 'I just want to be one of you guys.' _

However her eyes narrowed when she saw him run out the back of the house and into the woods, trying and failing to not be seen. Astrid quickly gave chase, following him deep into the forest._ 'Just off Raven Point…'_

"No way, did he really…?" With renewed vigour Astrid quickly sped off in the direction of Raven Point, only to slide to a stop mere feet away from the person she was chasing.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, but not me… no, I manage to lose and entire dragon. Oh why do the gods hate me?" _THWACK. "_OW! What the…?"

She watched as Hiccup quickly scrambled up the small lip on the forest floor, only to gasp and hide as quickly as possible. Curious, she wondered over to see what had frightened Hiccup so badly, having a sneaky suspicion on what it was already. Barely managing to stop the gasp that threatened to escape her, she quickly listened to what Hiccup was saying.

"…actually did it! I brought down this mighty beast!" his moment of glory was stopped however by the disgruntled shove Hiccup received for resting his foot on the dragon's shoulder, and when his moment of glory stopped, so did Astrid's heart for half a second.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and bring it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" Still Astrid watched on in silence, she watched as he took a look into the beast's eyes, she watched as his eyes widened, she watched as he took a deep breath, and she watched as the beast's resigned rumble broke the straw. Hiccup's shoulder slumped and his eyes held guilt and regret.

"I did this." The mumbling was cut off by the sound of rope tearing. At that moment Astrid wanted to say that she jumped out and demand an explanation, instead she sat there in shock watching with wide eyes as Hiccup slowly freed the beast. However Astrid was not the only one to look on in shock and surprise.

The black dragon was deeply confused, first off this small boy showed such confidence in his ability to kill him, and now he was being freed. He did not stop to wonder at this curious occurrence however, and quickly, when the last rope was cut, pounced on the tiny human, pinned him down and stared right into his eyes.

Forest green met forest green.

Rage, confusion and anger met deep unquestionable fear.

With a roar of anger, pain and warning that surely would have deafened a lesser person, the beast took off, screaming the entire way. Hiccup meanwhile shakily got to his feet, made a couple unsteady footsteps and fainted, falling flat on his face.

A few feet away Astrid saw the entire thing, and watched with baited breath, only when Hiccup fainted did she release the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. A small snort escaped her when Hiccup fainted, but it lacked any real humour. Astrid walked over to Hiccup, and looked at his slumbering face. Carefully wiping a stray strand of hair away, she slowly dragged him over to a tree and propped him against it, leaving him in a much more comfortable position.

"Your punishment for your incredibly stupid stunt, is that I will leave you here in the forest. Stupid, stupid boy. Doing a crazy thing like that! You could have been killed, but that brings up the question.

Why didn't it?"

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**It was a thought that only just popped into my head, and on a whim I went with it. Please let me know what you think, because I have always wanted to write a HTTYD story but didn't know what to write, so I hope this is up to standards. Also the chapters will hopefully get longer but, can't promise it.**

**Finally…**

**15 DAYS TO HTTYD 2, CAN'T WAIT!**

**Anyway, please leave your opinions on this story in a review.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
